


I've Got Just The Thing

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: For Our Cute Little Katsudon <3 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Momma!Yuuri, Mpreg, Papa!Victor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Việc trải qua thai kỳ khiến quần Yuuri không thể vừa với cậu được nữa. Nhưng Viktor đã tính trước những 3 bước rồi :VVV





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got Just The Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560621) by [Sierra_Oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Đây chỉ là một drabble làm theo yêu cầu thôi! Nếu mọi người chưa kịp để ý thì xin nói luôn là có liên quan đến Mpreg đấy! Nếu không thích thì đừng đọc nha. Mong mọi người thích nó! :D
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Mpreg chính là Sinh tử văn đó các thím, tui đã rất băn khoăn khi chọn fic này làm quà mừng sinh nhật Yuuri bởi vì Mpreg thật sự rất kén người đọc, nhưng vì nó cutoe chảy moẹ nó nước nên tui không thể kiềm chế được ;;A;; Như au đã nói, không thích thì đừng đọc, nên nếu ai cảm thấy Mpreg không hợp thì vui lòng cút cút dza cho người khác thưởng thức, chứ đừng ngồi đó nói lời cay đắng ;;A;;
> 
> HÀNG DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ, TUYỆT ĐỐI KHÔNG ĐEM ĐI NỚI KHÁC! ( có muốn dẫn link thì cũng phải nhớ mà nói một tiếng ).

“Ôi, thôi nào...” Yuuri càu nhàu khi cậu quăng quật hết cái quần này đến cái quần khác. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào cái gương lớn trước mặt.14 tuần đã trôi, và cậu vừa mới bước vào quý thứ hai với đứa con của mình và Victor. Yuuri đã không lộ bụng quá nhiều, ít nhất là cho đến thời điểm này. Giờ thì chẳng còn cái quần nào vừa vặn với cậu cả. Yuuri có chút khó chịu, bởi ngay cả việc tăng cân trong thời gian nghỉ cũng không bắt cậu phải mua thêm quần mới như vậy.

 

Yuuri thở dài, vuốt ve cái bụng đáng yêu đang từ từ nhô lên. Cũng đáng thôi,  bởi cục cưng đang ở đây với ba mẹ mình mà.

 

“Không có cái nào vừa sao tình yêu?” Viktor ló đầu vào phòng, nhìn Yuuri với độc một chiếc quần lót trên người.

 

“Không, và em cũng chẳng có cái gì mặc dự phòng. Em cần thứ gì đó để mặc nếu như còn muốn ra cửa hàng mua quần mới.” Yuuri đáp lại, đến chỗ tủ đồ và tiếp tục tìm kiếm trong vô vọng.

 

“Chà, có một thứ vô cùng tuyệt vời mà anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho ngày hôm nay.” Viktor thông báo khi đi vào, bước đến cái tủ và sờ lần ra đằng sau. Anh lấy ra một cái túi và đưa nó cho Yuuri. “Anh nghĩ nó sẽ vừa đấy.” Anh đứng sau lưng người yêu và vòng tay qua lưng Yuuri, nhẹ nhàng xoa lên cái bụng mềm mại của cậu.

 

Yuuri nhanh chóng mở nút buộc túi. “Cảm ơn nhé Viktor. Em luôn có thể–” Yuuri quay đầu lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào Viktor.

 

“Sao nữa ~?” Viktor rên rỉ một cách vô tội. Yuuri lôi cái đầm bầu màu trắng phối xanh ra khỏi túi. Viktor cười toe toét. Yuuri đảo mắt, ném chiếc váy vào mặt Viktor và rời khỏi phòng. “Ôi thôi nào, trông em sẽ rất đáng yêu khi mặc nó. Thêm nữa, nó sẽ không chật đi đâu!” Viktor gọi với theo khi anh theo sau cậu.

 

Yuuri lấy một tay che mặt trong khi tay kia đang bận túm lấy Viktor khi cả hai ngồi trên tàu để đến trung tâm mua sắm. Viktor đang tươi cười hạnh phúc vì Yuuri đã chịu mặc cái đầm, như thể cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Yuuri lén nhìn Viktor, không thể không cười mà đưa tay xuống bụng mình. Viktor để ý thấy điều đó, rồi cười khúc khích khi anh đặt một nụ hôn phớt lên má Yuuri.

 

“Đã bảo là trông em rất đáng yêu mà.” Anh thì thầm.

 

“Viktor!”

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Cảm ơn mọi người vì đã đọc! Nếu có ai có gợi ý gì về 2 tên ngốc đáng yêu này, mpreg hay mấy thứ tương tự, cứ việc comment bên dưới nhé!
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Thím nào muốn gợi ý cho tác giả thì vào fic gốc mà comment nhé, để người dịch có việc làm luôn :v
> 
> Btw, cho tui xin tí kudos với comment làm động lực đi nà <3


End file.
